


Three First Times

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There‘s a first time for everything and Dean Winchester experiences three first times - a first time on a date, a first time pursuing a proper relationship and a first time at parenting. Luckily, all three first times all occur with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the deancastiel [Secret Angel IV fic exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/deancastiel/2662971.html)

Sam had noticed how close Dean had become to Castiel and the way they'd started randomly touching when physical contact wasn't strictly necessary. Every time it happened, Sam had watched closely, holding his breath slightly, and hoping, just hoping that Dean would see sense and do something more, make a move upon his angel. Their glances were long and lingering; Castiel's eyes liquid and tender whenever he looked upon Dean, while the hunter's gaze was lustful and hungry to the point of being lascivious.

As time went on, it became more obvious just how much Castiel seemed to like the random acts of touching - or so it seemed to the observant Sam - even going so far as instigating it at times. Countless times he'd placed one hand upon Dean's shoulder when he'd stood next to the hunter, or his hand would rest momentarily upon Dean's when he was trying to attract the hunter's attention. Sam was grateful to see that Dean hadn't shaken Castiel off nor rebutted him in any way. It seemed as though the slight touches were mutually desired even though Dean himself seemed oblivious to even what was going on.

Every time, Sam would shake his head and wonder just when Dean was going to catch a clue ...

~~~

Sam started to push the couple closer together, encouraging the angel to start bringing Dean gifts, hoping that Dean, at least, would see sense and make a move. Castiel would bring food into the motel room, burgers, pies, pizzas, food that he knew Dean liked to eat. The food was always welcome with the elder Winchester, always hungry for more and encouraging Castiel's surprisingly sudden spate of gifts, despite his confusion over why Castiel was suddenly doing it.

One day, after depositing his latest offering of warm cherry pie with homemade vanilla ice cream - complete with real vanilla, no less, dark specks flecked amongst creamy yellow ice cream - and promptly vanished, Dean glanced at Sam with surprised, raised eyebrows.

"What d'you think this is all about, dude?" Dean had asked gruffly, even as he sniffed appreciatively at the pie placed before him.

"All of what?" Sam asked, knowing full well what Dean was trying to address but hoping to goad his brother into properly addressing it himself.

"You know - all this food Cas keeps bringing me," Dean said. "It's almost like he's trying to fatten me up for something. Son of a bitch!"

"What?" Sam asked, looking up sharply as though expecting something horrible to be happening to his brother across the room.

"What if it's some kind of angel ritual thing? He's fattening me up so he can eat me," Dean said, pushing the pie away with some horror and a growing amount of disgust.

"What?" Sam asked, not bothering to stifle his laugh. "It's not an angelic ritual. Cas isn't a cannibal, you know."

"What if he is, though?" Dean asked, resolutely, sticking to his guns even though he looked as though he knew it didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"Dean, Cas is not a cannibal. He's an angel," Sam said, slowly, as though Dean wasn't already clear upon this before.

"Dude, I'm not an idiot," Dean said, not looking amused.

"He's not a cannibal, Dean. The guy pulled you out of Hell, so why the hell would he want to you eat you now?" Sam asked, with a frown of incomprehension at his brother.

"You're right, that was ridiculous. Seriously, Sammy, I don't know where you even get these lame ass ideas from," Dean sniffed, before pulling the pie back towards him again.

"Me? I didn't say a word. That was you," Sam said, with a laugh of disbelief.

"I didn't hear that," Dean mumbled, from around his mouthful of pie. "Oh freaking hell, this pie is good! I don't know where Cas keeps getting it, but it's like nothing else I've ever tasted before."

He tilted his face to the ceiling as he chewed rapturously, practically having a pie induced orgasm in front of his brother. Sam shook his head, and turned his gaze back to the book open in front of him.

"And that is exactly why he does it," Sam muttered pointedly.

"What?" Dean asked, as he crammed another bite of pie into his mouth, cherry juice staining his lips.

"Dude, seriously," Sam snorted in disgust. "I mean why else does someone keep leaving gifts for someone? Think about it, Dean."

"It usually means they want sex," Dean said, immediately.

"Not always, Dean," Sam said, finally slamming his book shut with a long suffering sigh.

"What? Nothing wrong with pie and sex, Sam," Dean said, as he chuckled from around golden pie crust.

"I'm not saying there is anything wrong with it, Dean, but I think there's more to life than food and sex," he said.,

"Blasphemy," Dean howled, clutching his chest dramatically. "You speak with the mouth of a devil, Sam. How dare you."

"Not funny, Dean," Sam said, seriously.

"Touchy," Dean shot back. "You're such a bitch, Sam."

"And you're a prize jerk," Sam rejoined pointedly. "What I'm trying to say is, when people start giving someone else gifts, it means they're interested in starting a relationship."

Dean almost choked on his mouthful of pie before he stared at his brother accusingly, as though the pie crumbs in Dean's throat had been Sam's fault.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Dean," Sam said, defensively when Dean could do nothing but choke and stare.

Finally, Dean had cleared his mouth out enough to say - "No, it's not that. It's Cas. Why would Cas be interested in a relationship? He's an angel."

"So? Who says angels aren't interested in relationships?" Sam said. "Just because you know one, doesn't mean to say you're the authority on all of them. Jeez, you didn't even believe in angels a few years back."

"That was because I'd never seen one, and you know that," Dean said, pointing one cherry stained finger at Sam, accusingly. "Look, Cas is my friend, okay? Why would he want a relationship with me? I mean, like gifts and flowers and whatever."

"He's been giving you flowers too?" Sam asked, in feigned surprise.

Dean actually blushed at that before he said - "Okay, Cas left me a bunch of red roses in the front seat of the Impala last week."

"He didn't," Sam laughed. "Please don't tell me you threw them away."

"What do you think I am? A bitch? I kept them,." Dean admitted, before he hid his shame faced expression in another bite of pie.

"Are you sure this isn't all one sided, Dean?" Sam asked, with a laugh. "It seems as though you're enjoying the attention a little too much. Plus, hello, red roses. You can‘t get much more of a romantic gesture than that."

Dean merely mumbled something incoherent, before Sam sighed wearily.

"Listen, dude, it's alright to admit you have feelings for someone, you know," he said.

"He's a guy, dude," Dean said, turning away finally with a distraught and distinctly confused look.

"So? If you like him, then you like him. There's nothing wrong with that," Sam pointed out. "Besides, angels are asexual. He just happens to be in a male vessel."

"Oh great, so that supposed to make me feel better, is it? Fall in love with someone who's not one sex or the other," Dean groused, without checking his own words.

Sam stared at him for a moment, causing Dean to pause and ask - "What?" - roughly.

"You just said you loved him," Sam said.

"Did I?" Dean asked, innocently - too innocently Sam thought.

"You did," Sam replied, with a smirk. "Dean loves Cas! Dean loves Cas."

Sam then proceeded to make kissy faces at his brother and Dean tried his hardest to hide a grin behind his upraised fist despite himself.

"Brother or not, I will you shoot you in the face if you don't freaking shut up," Dean finally warned him, as he pointed one index finger viciously at the still taunting Sam.

"Your lack of conviction is quite satisfying Dean," Sam replied, with a smug grin back at his brother.

"I don't even know what you just said to me," Dean said, as he turned away.

"More like you don't want to know," Sam corrected, knowing that Dean was a lot smarter than Dean himself liked to make out at times.

"Bitch," Dean hissed from the side of his mouth.

"Jerk," Sam shot back.

There was silence for a time, before Dean said - "Do you think he does like me, dude? I mean really likes me?"

"Yeah, why not? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Sam asked, before affecting a puppy eyed look at Dean. "He always finds some excuse to touch you or be near you. I do notice though he's not the only one."

Dean seemed unable to think of a suitable response to this, mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find an answer. Finally, he rubbed at the back of his neck, a frown of disgruntled confusion marring the smooth skin of his forehead, before he said - "Son of a bitch."

"What I thought," Sam said, a note of victory clear in his voice.

"So now what?" Dean asked.

"Try asking him on a date," Sam suggested helplessly, shrugging expansively, large hands spread at his sides.

"A date?" Dean spluttered. "And where the hell would I take an angel on a date?"

"I don't think Cas would care somehow," Sam said, gently. "I think he'd be happy wherever you went."

Dean harrumphed but Sam could see his brother was mulling the idea over, a thoughtful expression tightening around his brother's eyes. Dean rubbed at the back of his head nervously as he thought before he glanced helplessly at Sam.

"Dude, you're the girl. Where would you want to go?" Dean asked.

Sam huffed out a disgusted note at that but didn't rise to the bait. Instead he exhaled through his nose and replied.

"I don‘t know. Why don't you take Cas to a restaurant?" he said, finally. "There must be one nearby. Or wait until we arrive in the next town. Take him to one there. Anything will do. Like I said, I don‘t think it would matter to Cas, as long as he‘s with you."

"He won't eat anything, though; he never does," Dean said, putting aside his pie to pace the room .

"He will, you'll see," Sam said, as he returned his attention back to his book again, as though deeming the conversation over. "Stop worrying, Dean and just ask him. See what he says."

"You're worrying," Dean shot back, predictably, before falling silent.

Sam didn't take any more notice of him; instead he returned his attention back to his book again, and kept on reading.

~~~

Castiel returned some hours later, appearing suddenly bedside Dean while the hunter cruised along in the Impala. Sam was in the back, snoozing, and the angel just popped up in the passenger seat, intense blue eyes resting upon Dean's face.

"Hello, Dean," he said, deep voice warm and expectant.

Dean yelled in sudden sharp shock, hands grappling at the steering wheel as he swerved slightly, correcting the trajectory of the Impala's path before cursing wildly at the angel. The hunter immediately apologized at the pointed dig to the shoulders that the now wakeful Sam gave him from behind. Castiel accepted the apology as graciously as he did everything else, before placing one small pink carnation upon Dean's lap.

The hunter didn't look, but his lips quirked into a silent, quick smile, causing the angel beside him to smile briefly also, pleased that he'd seemingly pleased the hunter if momentarily. Sam didn't see the exchange, merely picking up on the loaded atmosphere but still he muttered - "Awkward."

Then Sam leant forward, long arm gesturing out towards the motel sliding into view outside, saying "Motel."

"Well done, Sammy. Ten points," Dean muttered immediately.

"Stop then," Sam said, pointedly, tone of voice just screaming an imminent bitch!face in progress.

"Fine," Dean said, with a roll of his eyes in Castiel's direction.

Castiel smiled faintly back at him, before returning his gaze to the road ahead. He waited while Dean navigated the sleek black car into the parking lot and remained seated for a few minutes after the engine had stopped idling. Sam left the car as quickly as he could, deciding it was best to leave the couple where they were, to thrash things out between them. Dean watched him go through the windshield, before he looked down to pluck the carnation from his lap and tucked it in the lapel button of his jacket. Castiel observed his silent actions, smiling slightly at the hunter's silent acceptance of his small gift.

Then Dean spoke - "Why do you do it Cas?"

"Do what, Dean?" Castiel asked, blandly.

"Keep giving me gifts," Dean explained, even though he suspected Castiel knew why.

"Is it not what humans do when they are trying to woo someone they are interested in?" Castiel asked, head cocking to the side with interested confusion.

"You sound like a freaking owl, Cas. To woo. Who says that these days?" Dean snorted softly.

He glanced in the angel's direction when Castiel remained silent, and saw the small, unhappy pout that the angel's mouth had formed, making Dean feel like the biggest jerk in the world.

"I know, open mouth, insert foot. I'm sorry, Cas, alright? Shouldn't have said that," Dean muttered as he looked away, unable to face Castiel's disapproval for long.

"That is alright Dean," Castiel said.

"You're right. People do that when they're interested in someone else. Give gifts I mean, "Dean finally said.

Castiel remained silent, as though waiting on Dean to speak further.

"Jesus, Cas, this isn't easy for me, okay?" Dean said, finally.

"Are you interested?" Castiel asked, getting straight to the point, large eyes blinking at Dean in the failing light.

"See, humans don't do that," Dean turned on him. "They don't ask forthright questions the way you do."

"I am not human, Dean. I thought you knew this," Castiel said, gaze direct.

Dean slammed his head against the window behind him, knowing that he couldn't fight the angel's logic when he knew it was irrefutable.

"I know, dude, I know," he said. "And yes."

"Yes, you're interested, or yes, I am an angel?" Castiel persisted.

"Son of a bitch, you don't give up, do you? Yes, interested, happy now?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I am happy," Castiel said, before turning his gaze to the front again.

Dean watched Castiel's profile, at the pleased way his full lips curled into a pleased smile and Dean leant forward to brush his knuckles over Castiel's cheek boldly.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to all of this. I'm the one who usually chases, not the other way around," he explained.

"Would you prefer it if I was less persistent, Dean?" Castiel asked, head tilted to the side again.

"Hell no," Dean burst out, before grinning at his own enthusiasm.

Castiel nodded at that, accepting the enthusiasm as truth and Dean settled back into his seat once more.

"You are interested in me," Castiel stated, more to himself than to Dean.

Dean grunted his assurances, before he said - "So who told you about the giving of gifts?"

"Sam," Castiel replied, immediately.

"The sneaky bitch," Dean muttered. "I knew something was going on."

"He told me it was because he was an awesome brother," Castiel said. "He also said to tell you to thank him later."

"He certainly is something," Dean muttered darkly. "I dunno about an awesome brother."

Castiel remained silent, large eyes blinking in the light. Dean sighed, and rolled his eyes, before he smirked at the angel.

"So now what? Do you wanna go out on a date?" Dean asked, roughly, unused to going anywhere other than straight to bed with someone.

Remembering what Sam had told him to do, he was determined to follow through with it to the letter. "There's an burger joint nearby if you wanna go. You like burgers, don‘t you?"

Castiel's dark haired head nodded in easy assent, before the angel said - "Jimmy does."

"I'm not taking Jimmy, I'm taking you," Dean pointed out with a weary sigh, as one hand rubbed at the back of his neck reflexively.

"Well, essentially you are taking Jimmy, by proxy," Castiel returned, blandly. "We've been through this, Dean. I can't reveal my true form to those who cannot look upon me. Jimmy stays."

"Alright, smart-ass, I'm taking the pair of you," Dean sighed, feeling the first twinge of irritation filter through his system. "Do you wanna come or not?"

"Yes, Dean, I would like that," Castiel agreed, mildly. "Thank you."

Dean grinned, elation coursing through him from the simple gesture of an agreement. He leant forward and kissed Castiel awkwardly on the cheek on impulse, drawing back and catching the mildly confused look upon the angel's face. Dean sighed, before Castiel copied his gesture, pressing soft lips against Dean's cheek curiously. The hunter chuckled, resting his hands briefly against Castiel's slender hips.

"Shall we go?" Dean asked. "I mean tomorrow night, not now. Too late now."

"Yes, Dean, I'd like that," Castiel agreed, with a slow and solemn nod, eyes never leaving Dean's face for an instant.

"Good," Dean said, awkwardly. "Seven sound good to you?"

"As you wish," Castiel replied, before disappearing from view with a clatter of wings and a rush of wind.

Dean stared at the space that had, until a few seconds previously, held a Castiel shaped body, before turning away with a long suffering sigh.

"I swear I'll never get used to that," he muttered, even as an affectionate smile slid across his face.

For all his strange ways and nerdy behavior, Castiel had grown a lot on Dean, growing on his affections to the point where the hunter looked forward to seeing him again. The following evening would be no different. Dean already found himself counting down the seconds until his first date with an angel ...

~~~

Dean surprised himself by enjoying the date at the burger joint, Although he didn't eat much, Castiel seemed to enjoy it too, staring at Dean from across the table with intensely liquid blue eyes that spoke of nothing but contented happiness. Dean had to smirk at that and he soon relaxed into the unfamiliar routine, talking to the angel on more equal terms about Heaven and what it was like, to which Castiel always calmly indulged him with as much answer as he was willing to give. Finally the meal was over and Dean walked Castiel slowly back to the car, feeling like the evening had been a success.

"So," he said, finally.

"Dean," Castiel replied, gently.

"This was a good night, wasn't it, Cas?" Dean asked, as his hand brushed purposefully against Castiel's.

The angel turned large eyes onto Dean's, before his long fingers brushed back, finally wrapping boldly around Dean‘s. The hunter felt a sudden warm feeling settle through him and he curled his fingers around Castiel's immediately. The angel nodded, more to himself than to Dean, as though he'd won some personal victory.

"It was," Castiel replied, quietly in reply to Dean's earlier question.

"We should do it again, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," Castiel replied.

Dean nodded, silently, feeling the silence stretch out between them before he muttered - "Awkward."

Castiel remained silent, turning his face up to the stars above. Dean watched him, before sidling a little closer to Castiel wondering how far he'd get if he tried kissing Castiel. The angel turned his gaze questioningly to Dean, but did not walk away. Instead he seemed to wait, expectantly, head tilted to the side as Dean inched closer, before the hunter finally pressed his mouth tentatively against Castiel's. The kiss was awkward, a little rough and sloppy, but Dean thought it was perfect, Castiel's mouth awkward but responsive beneath his own. Even though Castiel had a lot to learn about kisses, the angel's mouth still tasted sweet and felt good beneath his own. Dean kept one hand propped beneath Castel's neck, before leaning in for another. Castiel responded a little more forcefully this time. Dean felt lust course though him, stiffening his dick and he pulled abruptly away. Castiel tilted his head to the side, a question clear in his glance and his stance.

"I can't, Cas," Dean said, hating himself for pulling away yet knowing the reasons for doing this. "Its too soon."

"What is?" Castiel asked. "Kissing?"

"No, not kissing; the other thing," Dean hissed.

At Castiel's level look, Dean hissed, quieter still - "You know, sex."

"You want to have sex with me," Castiel said, loudly.

"Keep your voice down and yeah, I do," Dean said, surprising himself by admitting it so easily and so soon. "I can't though. It's too soon."

"Why?" Castiel asked.

Dean scrubbed one hand roughly at the back of his neck before explaining as best as he could.

"It's not that I don't like you, but it's because I do," he said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Castiel said, amusement clear in his tone.

"To you it doesn't, but to me, it does," Dean said. "Listen. There's one thing about me that you probably know already, but I've been with a lot of women, okay? I've slept with them, but it didn't mean anything with any of them. With us, it'll be different. I know that already. It‘ll be more - "

He shrugged helplessly as though he wasn't sure how to carry on or what word he really wanted.

"Special. Meaningful. And you haven't had that before," Castiel stated, rather than questioned.

Dean hesitated, before he said - "No."

"This is good, Dean," Castiel said.

"I'm not saying it isn't, Cas. I just don't know what's happening," Dean said, as he turned away, hand still scrubbing furiously at his neck. "It's not like me to do any of this, okay? Just give me time to adjust, is all I'm asking."

Castiel was silent for a time, before he suggested - "I think it's called love, Dean."

Dean tried to scoff but found he couldn't. Instead his mouth opened, closed, opened again, before he said - "Just get in the car, Cas."

The angel smiled slightly to himself, amused at the human's awkwardness with emotions before he nodded, more to himself than to Dean. Just the mere fact that Dean hadn't tried to argue with him over the fact led the angel to believe that perhaps the hunter hadn't wondered the same thing himself. He climbed fluidly into the passenger side, waiting until Dean slid behind the wheel before he spoke again.

"Do you want to do this again?" Castiel asked, hope evident in his otherwise bland tone.

"Yeah, sweetheart, that'd be great," Dean said, absentmindedly, before giving the angel a more confident grin. "Seriously, dude, we should do this again. Something else I've never done before."

At Castiel's level look, Dean expanded upon his sentence.

"Gone on a second date with someone," he explained.

"Oh," Castiel said, before Dean fired up the engine with a throaty roar of firing pistons and chugging parts. "I am honored."

Dean laughed at the question in the angel's voice, before he shook his head at Castiel. Neither spoke; instead they shared a smile before Dean pulled out of the parking lot, angling the car onto the pavement and back towards the motel ...

~~~~

A few days later and Dean honored his promise to Castiel, taking his angel on another date. The evening went well but still he pulled away as they were kissing. Castiel didn't seem to mind, aware of the reasons behind why Dean had pulled away.

By the end of the month, they had been on several dates and Dean finally felt comfortable enough with their relationship to take it to the next level. Castiel, maybe not so surprisingly, seemed nervous when finally faced with the prospect of sex ...

~~~~

"There's no need to be nervous, Cas. I know what happened at the brothel. It won't be like that," Dean assured him as the motel room door closed behind them.

"I know," Castiel told him. "You are not a whore."

Dean had to laugh at that, his head thrown back to expose the long line of his neck to the light, eyes closed and teeth flashing in the light.

"I think some would disagree with you there, but never a whore with you," Dean assured him. "Unless of course, you want me to be."

"No, Dean, that won't be necessary," Castiel replied, amusement evident on his own face. "No whores."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Dean assured him, with a snort and a shake of his head. "This is the first time I've been with a guy, don't forget. Sex I'm familiar with, sex with a guy not so much."

Castiel didn't say anything; instead he watched as Dean slowly removed his shirt, not looking as fazed as Castiel felt. Dean stopped and looked over at the angel, a small flicker of a smile brightening the hunter's face as he watched the angel in turn. Castiel looked so lost sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes wide but not frightened, hands resting on his knees lightly long fingers curling around his knees gently.

"It'll be alright, Cas, I promise," Dean said. "You t rust me, don't you?"

"Yes, Dean, I trust you. I know I will be alright - I am with you, after all," Castiel said, turning a trusting gaze up to Dean and locking eyes with him.

Dean smiled at that, feeling touched that Castiel trusted him that much, and trusted Dean to take care of him. As he'd done often times before, the hunter wondered why such a powerful being as an angel would choose to trust him, then he reminded himself that they had been through a lot together. They'd learned to trust each other and had even saved each other's ass on plenty of occasions. Such occurrences bred trust and loyalty and Dean knew that he was just as trusting, just as loyal to Castiel as the angel obviously was to him.

He wondered if Castiel was perhaps the first person he'd ever trusted in his whole life. He knew that even Sam had dubious intentions sometimes, choosing demons over family, albeit even though he was misled. Castiel however had done no such thing in all the time that Dean had known the angel and it struck the hunter that it was inevitable perhaps that they'd end up together, and would wind up in a relationship. They each knew what it was like for the other, to feel betrayed by family and to find a like minded spirit to share experiences with.

"What are you thinking about?" Castiel asked, curiously as he watched Dean thinking, breaking into the hunter's thoughts.

"You," Dean admitted. "We're alike, aren't we, Cas? I was just wondering actually, why this hadn't happened before."

"This?" Castiel asked, gesturing to fist Dean then to his own body.

"A relationship or sex?" Dean asked, uncertain as to quite what the angel had meant by his gesture.

"Either. Both," Castiel said, with a shrug.

"Exactly," Dean said, cryptically. "It's almost like we were meant to be together in a way. Corny as hell I know and I hate moments like that, but I think we were thrown together by circumstance, like it was meant to be like that."

"Maybe so," Castiel said, before opening his mouth to speak again.

"If you say anything about the Lord working in mysterious ways again, I swear I will kick your ass this time," Dean warned, even though his eyes glimmered with a smile.

Castiel chuffed out a laugh at that, before he said - "The idea didn't cross my mind, but now that you mention it - "

"Cas," Dean said, in disgust.

Castiel turned a bright look upon the hunter, which Dean took to be an angelic smile. He grinned back before he crossed the room to stand before Castiel. The angel turned his face up to Dean's, trust back in his eyes again as he waited for something to happen. Then he spoke.

"You know, I think you have a point there. We know what it's like to lose and to be betrayed. When this is over, we'll be together in Heaven. I wanted you to know that," he said.

"I can't see myself in Heaven, dude, no offence," Dean said, with a gentle curve to his lips that was almost an ironic smile.

"You will be," Castiel said. "You weren't meant for Hell, Dean; you never were. You're too good for a place like that. We'll be together in Heaven, you'll see."

"I dunno about in the future, but I can show you Heaven now," Dean said, quirking his eyebrows at Castiel and smirking.

The angel looked at Dean, lips thinning out into what passed for the angel trying not to laugh. Dean did the gesture for him and cupped Castiel's face between his hands, chuckles falling from his lips. Castiel copied his grin, and Dean noticed that the angel's eyes crinkled at the corners in a pleasing way, cerulean blue eyes warm with his hidden laughter. On an impulse, he leant forward and kissed Castiel, smiling against the angel's responsiveness, despite the unmistakable nervousness that held him back slightly. His lips were warm and soft beneath Dean's own, and the weight of his hands suddenly upon Dean's back was a comfort. Dean drew away, eyes trained on Castiel's plump mouth, before he breathed out a sigh, an exhalation of breath that he hadn't even known he'd been holding.

"You're so beautiful," he said, without thinking.

"As are you, Dean," Castiel said, before clamping his fingers over Dean's mouth before the hunter could protest.

Dean chuffed out a laugh at that, but certainly didn't protest. Instead, he kissed Castiel's fingertips before pulling easily away.

"I won't hurt you," he assured the angel.

"I know," Castiel replied, immediately, without dropping his gaze once.

Dean wasn't sure if Castiel thought he meant during sex or just anyway, and decided to go with both versions. After all, in both cases, it was true. He sighed, then looked away.

"You know, nothing's gonna happen if we don't get naked, Cas," he said, with a laugh.

"I ... am aware," Castiel said, slowly.

Dean turned back to him and tried to give him a reassuring smile. Instead he felt as nervous as Castiel looked. This time he wanted the sex to matter, for him as much as for Castiel. It was almost as though he was doing it for the first time himself, because he cared more this time around. He wanted it to be remembered by them both as being something good, something memorable and not just because it was Castiel's first time. He leant in and masked his nervousness with another kiss pressed to Castiel's soft, sweet mouth, before he pulled him gently to his feet.

Castiel watched as Dean eased his trenchcoat from around the angel's slim shoulders, green eyes downcast as he eased Castiel's slender hands from the cuffs. Dean glanced up and saw that the angel was watching him, blue eyes large and innocent, yet ultimately so trusting, it made Dean's heart ache.

He bunched the thick material of the coat between his hands, shifting uncomfortably on his feet beneath the weight of Castiel trust and his gaze before he reached up to lay one hand upon Castiel's cheek. When the angel didn't draw away, Dean allowed himself to smile, grin swiftly turning into a smirk against his will.

"You alright, sweetheart? We don't have to do this you know," Dean said, giving Castiel enough time to pull away with no recriminations later. "I don't mind."

At that, he kicked himself. Of course he'd mind; he wanted Castiel, wanted to make love to him and show him what sex could be like between humans. At the same time, he didn't want to force himself on Castiel and ruin everything that they did have between them. He just wasn't the type to do that to anyone, especially to someone he genuinely liked and trusted, even loved.

"I want this, Dean. I want you," Castiel replied, with such certainty in his voice despite his obvious nervousness that stretched his eyelids wide around his eyes.

Dean watched him for a time, at the way the light played across the angel's flawless skin and the way the stubble sprayed across his chin and cheeks. He watched as Castiel long eyelashes framed his eyes as the angel blinked, gaze dropping momentarily and turning him into a fragile being for a brief moment of time. His plump lips parted and his tongue swept over his lower lip, leaving a wet and shining sheen over its ripe softness.

On an impulse Dean leant in, and pressed his mouth against Castiel's in a tentative kiss, mouths working together in a chaste, surprisingly sweet kiss, as though they each were trying to feel each other out, get a measure of each other's worth. Dean pulled away first, not wanting to push the matter further than he should, wanting to give Castiel time to adjust to the shift in their relationship. Castiel licked his lips, tasting Dean on their slightly puffed surfaces and he smiled in satisfaction.

"If it makes you feel any better, this is new to me, too," Dean offered again, with a reassuring smile. "Not the sex part, but sex with a guy."

Dean raised his hand before Castiel could speak, forestalling the inevitable outpourings of how Castiel was not a guy by placing one finger on Castiel's soft lips. And if his fingers lingered upon those silken surfaces then the hunter could hardly be blamed for that, or so Dean told himself.

"Before you say anything, dude, I know you're not a guy, right? You're an angel but you still look like a guy to me," Dean said, as he looked at Jimmy's body gently.

"Do you not like Jimmy?" Castiel asked, innocently.

Dean swallowed, wondering how to answer such a loaded question.

"More than I thought I would," he finally said, admitting to the truth.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Dude, I'm Dean Winchester," Dean said, incredulously. "I've only been with women before, Lots of women. Never guys. You'll be the first guy I've slept with. Angel."

Castiel smiled at that before he laid his hands upon Dean's chest.

"It will be alright," he said, softly.

"Why are you reassuring me? I should be reassuring you, dude. You're the virgin," Dean smirked, a chuckle and a shake of his head at the angel.

Castiel, typically, gave Dean a large eyed look, full lips parted as he tracked every last one of Dean's movements. The hunter still remembered a time when that very same look made him feel uncomfortable, to the point where Castiel's very closeness had seemed a very invasion upon his personal space. He smiled at himself and the situation he now found himself in, of finding Castiel's presence a comfort and a welcome one at that.

He didn't say anything more; instead he raised both hands and started tugging at the angel's tie. Castiel looked down, lips pushed out into a confused pout before he raised his hands, slender fingers wrapping around Dean's to stop the flow of the hunter's movements. He raised his eyes to gaze questioningly upon Dean.

"Look, sweetheart, we can't do anything unless you take your clothes off," Dean explained, gently. "Well, until we both take our clothes off, I should say. No good just you getting nekkid on my ass."

He huffed out a laugh, before he reached up to rest both hands upon Castiel's cheeks. He pushed with his thumbs at the corners of Castiel's lips, forming the angel's mouth into a soft smile.

"That was a joke Cas., You can smile," Dean said, wearily.

"I am smiling on the inside, Dean," Castiel assured him, once Dean's thumbs had dropped from the corners of his mouth. "An angel always does."

Dean stared at Castiel for a long moment, before he saw the first hint of amusement reflected in Castiel's eyes and he began to catch a clue as to what Castiel meant. Even though the stoic angel may not show it in his mouth, his eyes would give it away.

"Tell me you're joking, dude," Dean said, anyway. "I haven't got the manual to angel humor yet. Must have gotten lost in the mail."

"I don't come with a manual, Dean," Castiel told him.

Dean groaned and rested his head upon the angel's shoulder, feeling Castiel's slender hands rest hesitantly upon his back. The hunter felt the first tickle and pressure of Castiel resting his head experimentally upon the top of his, as though Castiel wasn't quite sure if that was what he was supposed to do.

"You're doing good, dude," Dean murmured, words muffled against the angel's jacket. "Guess we'll have to figure this out between us, won't we?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, dutifully.

Dean lifted his head but didn't step away from Castiel's tentative embrace, deciding he liked the gentle hug more than a full on cuddle like most girls gave him. This seemed surprisingly tender, more heartfelt, as though Castiel really meant it despite being nervous and shy. Dean smiled, feeling oddly comforted by the tenderness of it, and knowing that he could quickly get used to it, even stick around for a good long time to come.

"I'm gonna ask again, do you wanna go through with this? We can stop now," Dean reminded him.

"No, Dean, I want this," Castiel said.

"Are you sure? Dean asked again. "I don't want to force you into anything?"

Dean wondered when the hell he'd started to care or grown something akin to emotions. He guessed he had never met another person - angel - like Castiel before, and that somehow, the sex meant more between them than it had ever done before. Somehow he knew that he didn't want to fuck this up like everything else in his past. Maybe it was because the guy was an angel, therefore pure and unsullied, something to be gentle with, despite his warrior of God status.

"Yes, Dean. You are not forcing me into something I don't want," Castiel assured him, despite looking as though he wasn't quite sure what he was getting into.

Dean didn't say anything more, he nodded, instead, pleased that Castiel seemed so certain. He lifted his hands up and gently pushed Castiel's jacket from his shoulders, fingers purposefully lingering against the material of Castiel's shirt. He could feel the warmth of the angel's skin beneath the material, and Dean smiled without ever really knowing why.

He started unbuttoning Castiel's shirt, hands lingering against the buttons and taking his time with him. The angel watched him, ripe lips parted as the final button popped free of its corresponding buttonhole. The slightly chill air of the motel room slapped against his bare skin, soon replaced by the gentle warmth of Dean's fingers splayed out across his chest. The hunter explored every inch of the angel's skin, previously uncharted territory to him and he marvelled at how soft the skin was, how smooth and unmarked. He bent his head and pressed a kiss to Castiel's left shoulder, inhaling the scents of everything that made up the angel and Castiel draped his arms easily around Dean, drawing him closer still.

He caressed his way down the angel's naked torso before snagging his fingers in his belt. He unlooped the belt from the buckle before sliding it free, and unzipping the pants beneath. Castiel watched him, hands slack against Dean's shoulders and watched him when Dean glanced up at him. The hunter smiled before he pulled his pants off and his boxers.

Without being asked Castiel lay upon the bed, naked body laying in gentle lines upon the mattress, dick already hard and curling up towards his abdomen. Dean's eyes raked Castiel's body, unable to believe how beautiful he found him and his dick pressed against his boxers, in an uncomfortably hard erection.

Castiel laid demurely upon the bed, watching Dean undress with curiosity, head tilted to the side as he watched the expanse of flesh slowly revealed, scraps of muscle and skin glistening in the light. The angel scrutinized every inch of Dean, remembering every single part of Dean's anatomy as he'd reconstructed him from the ascent from Hell. This time he was able to appreciate Dean in motion, the fluid way that his muscles worked beneath his skin and the way that the hunter's dick curled flushed against his abdomen. Dean shuffled across the floor, before he reached down to his bag and pulled out the lube. He was suddenly glad that he'd bought the small bottle the day before, already having the thought of sex in the back of his mind for a while.

"We're gonna need this," he said, with a smirk. "Lube will make it easier. It won't be so painful."

Castiel nodded, head bobbing demurely as he watched Dean crawl up between his legs. He canted his legs wider at Dean's gentle insistence, allowing the hunter to settle between them and he watched as Dean knelt in front of him.

"You okay?" Dean asked, gently.

"Yes," Castiel replied, immediately, before moaning at the first feel of Dean's fingers pressing against his tight hole.

"This might hurt a bit," Dean muttered, as he tried easing his way inside Castiel.

There was the expected resistance, there was the expected give when Castiel finally relaxed and there was the much long for groan of interested arousal from the angel. Castiel's hips took over and he started moving in time with Dean's gently stroking hand, huffs of air squeezing from between his lips as the hunter slowly widened him. Finally, Dean eased away, to lube up his dick, groaning at the feel of the lube cold against his hot skin. He felt Castiel's intent gaze heavy upon him, watching him as he stroked himself before he laid down upon the angel, covering his body gently with his own.

Dean kissed him and would not stop kissing him, taking in every last slightly pained whimper as the hunter breached him slowly. He continued working his way in until he was fully sheathed inside his lover and Castiel's whimpers had turned into aroused, if uncertain groans. Dean leant away before they slowly started making love; Dean setting the pace to a slow one to give Castiel plenty of time to adjust to him, to the situation.

Castiel soon relaxed and started to respond to him, instincts borrowed from Jimmy taking over and he started reacting more to Dean. The hunter's breath came shuddering from his throat, as he slowly rocked into Castiel, feeling the gentle wash of pleasure coursing through him, and the feel of Castiel finally beneath him. He didn't realize quite how much he wanted Castiel until he was finally rocking against him and he held him, wanting the experience to stretch on forever.

Castiel groaned Dean's name loudly, suddenly, the single word stretched out into almost three syllables as his hips ground gently into the hunter's. Dean shuddered at the naked need trapped in his lover's throat, at his responsiveness and his eagerness to please him in turn.

Castiel groaned his name again, hands resting gently upon Dean's ass as the hunter continued rocking slowly into him and he felt pleasure such as he'd never known before course through his earthly vessel right into his shining Grace. He never realized how good sex felt to humans, and sex with Dean felt very good. He trusted Dean, loved him, had pulled him from Hell and now everything coalesced into one perfect shining moment. He came, spurting out over them both and crying out Dean's name with ragged need, love, until he was hoarse.

Dean held him, held onto him while he climaxed, watched the beautiful show of pleasure and intense arousal work their way across his Castiel's face and he came, pulled into his own climax by the force of love, the depth of emotion displayed on his lover's face. He spurted deep inside Castiel, shuddering against him as he whimpered Castiel's name into his shoulder. He rolled away when he'd finished and smiled when Castiel's arm snaked tentatively around his waist.

He dropped a kiss to Castiel's soft responsive mouth, before he said - "That was unbelievable."

Castiel murmured a note of assent and Dean chuckled, knowing that unlike him, Castiel didn't have a frame of reference to draw upon. Even so, Dean knew that he'd never had sex as beautiful as that had been. Still he was surprised into a little chirp when Castiel suddenly announced - "More."

"Huh?" Dean asked, still unable to comprehend what his lover had said.

"I want more," Castiel repeated, patiently, one hand splayed over the hunter‘s naked abdomen.

"Already?" Dean asked, with a laugh.

Castiel nodded, then repeated - "More."

Dean laughed again, still cradling his lover against him, before he said - "You liked it that much, huh?"

Castiel nodded again, making Dean chuckle and shake his head gently at the angel.

"Give me a while, sweetheart, will ya?" he asked, just as gently. "I need to recover. There's definitely more where that came from."

Castiel smiled at him and laid back against the sheets to wait. Dean watched him, tracing lines over Castiel's slender hips and smiling when the angel caught his gaze. They remained silent, comfortable in each other's presence now to be without words completely.

True to his word Dean made love to Castiel again, soon losing count of how many times they actually did so. He didn't care; all he wanted was to feel Castiel beneath him, to pleasure him, to feel pleasured in return. He'd never known a lover quite like Castiel before, eager to please and to be pleased in turn. Dean found it a refreshing change to know that the person he was making love to was truly with him, feeling everything. He knew that if he didn't know it already, they were bound together now, and he knew that he couldn't keep away from Castiel, knew he wouldn't be able to treat him as just another one night stand as he had so many times before. Castiel had something else, was something else and Dean wanted more, wanted Castiel alone. He knew now that he was all he ever wanted and started to believe that perhaps Castiel had been right, when the angel had said that they would be together in Heaven. If Heaven proved to be as good as their shared time together on Earth, then Dean knew he would be a lucky and a blessed man indeed.

~~~

It was Sam who noticed Castiel's paleness several days later and the way that the angel kept excusing himself to the bathroom every morning. Dean had always been outside when it happened and Castiel himself hadn't brought it up to the hunter. Sam took it upon himself to approach Dean about it, when it became obvious to him just how oblivious to it all Dean truly was.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Sam asked, when Castiel was dozing fitfully on Dean's bed one afternoon.

The elder Winchester watched his lover, a sudden look of concern creasing his face at the weary look sagging black circles beneath his lover's eyes before he snapped to attention when Sam said - "Dean."

Castiel stirred and Dean pulled Sam outside urgently.

"Keep it down, will ya?" Dean asked, as he gestured sharply at his lover through the window. "Can't you see he's resting?"

"That's the point. Don't you think something's wrong with him?" Sam asked, getting straight to the point.

"Wrong? If there was something wrong with him, I would have thought he'd said," Dean said, sharply, obvious concern over his lover tightening his features.

Sam sighed, pushing his hands deep within the pockets of his jacket, and looked away from the naked love in Dean's eyes. Sam wondered if Dean even knew that his emotions were that easy to read and close to the surface. He didn't call him on it, uncertain of how his brother would react to being told.

"It's Cas, Dean. He doesn't say much of anything unless you ask him. Even then he can be somewhat cryptic," Sam pointed out, to Dean‘s earlier statement.

"So you think there's something wrong? I mean, really?" Dean asked, as he peered into the motel room worriedly. "You don't think he's - you know?"

"Angels can't die, Dean. I don't think that's what you have to worry about," Sam said wearily. "I think it's something else."

"What the hell, dude? What is it?" Dean asked, as he paced away from his brother, rubbing anxiously at the back of his neck.

"He keeps being sick, did you know that?" Sam asked.

"Sick? What like physically as in vomiting? Dude, that's just gross," Dean said over his shoulder.

"I know it is, Dean, but I don't think he can help it," Sam told him, tracking every last one of his brother's movements as Dean paced.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't he?" Dean asked whirling on his brother, fist raised as though he were about to lash out.

"I thought you knew," Sam replied, which was answer enough for both questions.

Dean could tell there was something else in his brother's eyes that he wasn't immediately admitting to, and he asked - "What?"

"I don't know, Dean," Sam replied, turning away.

"You do. You do know, Sam. What is it?" Dean asked, reaching out to turn Sam back to him forcefully.

"Think about it, Dean," Sam said. "Morning sickness. What does morning sickness usually indicate?"

"Pregnancy," Dean said, immediately. "Dude, you don't think he's pregnant, do you? He's an angel."

"Exactly. We don't know the precedent for angelic behavior, do we? He might well be pregnant and we have an imminent baby on our hands. So have you slept with him?" Sam asked, directly.

"Sammy, that's kinda personal, don't you think?" Dean asked, looking away from his brother uncomfortably.

"We have a potentially pregnant angel in there and you're quibbling over personal issues. I'm trying to help here," Sam said as he pointed in at the angel inside.

Dean stared at him, jaw working in discomfort, before he looked away sharply.

"Yeah, we've slept together," he admitted finally. "The best night of my life. Cas was really into it."

He cleared his throat, eyes growing misty as he smiled, reminiscing over the night they'd spent together when Dean had taken Castiel's virginity; taken it several times over, or so Dean liked to privately think.

"When was this?" Sam asked.

"Sammy," Dean said, sharply, in disgust.

"When was this? I'm trying to help," Sam reminded him, persistently.

"A couple weeks ago," Dean muttered. "We haven't exactly had occasion since, even though we both want it. Dude, the guy was a virgin before he went with me. He wanted it. He hasn‘t been with anyone else."

"I'm not saying he didn't. Oh hey, Cas," Sam said, suddenly, with a sudden, sick smile over Dean‘s shoulder..

Dean cursed, and wondered how long the angel had been there. He turned and his heart almost broke at the fragile look caught deep within his lover's eyes and the shadows that bordered them.

"Hey, sweetheart," Dean said, quietly.

He closed the distance between them tentatively, before sliding one arm around Castiel's waist awkwardly, mindful of his brother still there and watching. Castiel surprised them both by sliding both arms around Dean and resting his head against the hunter's shoulder, folding him into a tight hug. Dean closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the top of the angel's soft haired head, as surprised as Sam was by the angel's gesture.

"Hey, what's up, Cas?" Dean asked, quietly.

"Sam's right, Dean," Castiel muttered into the hunter's shoulder.

"Doubtful, but I'll give him this once," Dean said, as he winked at Sam over the top of Castiel's head.

Sam looked far from amused, mouth squinching shut into a thin line and brows furrowed over stormy eyes.

"I take it you mean he's right about the pregnancy," Dean stated next, when Castiel didn't respond to his earlier crack about Sam.

Castiel remained silent so long, neither Sam nor Dean thought he would answer at all.

"I think I should leave you two alone," Sam said, awkwardly, before he turned away, shoulders slumped.

"Thanks, Sam," Dean threw at his back as his brother walked away, heading for the motel room.

There was silence before Dean turned to Castiel and asked - "When the hell were gonna tell me?"

"About the pregnancy?" Castiel asked. "I don't know. Are you mad?"

"I am that you didn't tell me. But mad about the pregnancy? I'm not sure," Dean said, feeling confusion roiling inside him.

"Is it such a bad thing, Dean? People get pregnant all the time," Castiel said, staring at the hunter with large and suddenly all too innocent eyes.

Dean stared back at him and even though he knew he wouldn't say so immediately, he felt himself beginning to give in a little. He knew that he couldn't deny Castiel anything so long as he kept staring at him with wide blue eyes. He sighed and kissed Castiel's cheek roughly, breath blasting from his nose as he did so.

"People get pregnant, Cas, people. Not angels. Not male angels in my experience," Dean said, when the silence stretched out a little too long for his liking.

"I thought you said a few days ago that you hadn't got the manual yet for angelic behavior," Castiel reminded him, with a slight smile.

"That was for angelic humor and I thought you said you didn't come with a manual," Dean rejoined blandly.

"I don't, so don't presume you know everything about angels and their behavior," Castiel shot back.

Dean could feel the tension roiling through his lover's body and he sighed. He knew that he couldn't argue with Castiel for long; he never could and especially not since they'd started going steady with their relationship.

"You're right, of course," Dean said, with a sigh. "It doesn't mean to say I'm happy about it, but you're right. You should have told me as soon as you knew. Then we could have started planning for t his together sooner."

He waited, before a light and tiny smile curled the corners of Castiel's mouth as the angel stared at him.

"You want the baby?" he asked, gruff voice deeper suddenly.

"You said that I can't presume to know everything about angels, so why don't you teach me?" Dean shot back. "Besides, I always wanted a kid. I thought I had one before, but the mother said he wasn't."

"Ben," Castiel said, with a smile.

Dean shot him a surprised look, before the angel shrugged.

"I'm an angel, Dean. It does not make me stupid," Castiel said. "I see things, much more than you could ever imagine."

"So I notice," Dean said, as he reached out to stroke one hand over Castiel's abdomen. "So there's a baby in there?"

"That's the general idea, yes," Castiel said. "It's yours."

"I kinda gathered that. If it had been anyone else's, I would have killed the father," Dean said, with a snort. "No one touches you but me."

Castiel's lips quirked into a thin smile, before he said - "That sounds almost romantic, Dean."

"That's all you're getting from me, sweetheart," Dean said, with a chuckle.

"It will do for now," Castiel replied, with a chuffing laugh.

Dean laughed at that, tilting his head to the sky, before wrapping his arms around his lover protectively.

"We'll get through this together, Cas," he said, gently. "I always wanted a kid."

Castiel remained silent; instead, he slid his arms around Dean's waist once more and rested his head against the hunter's shoulder. Dean pressed a lingering kiss against Castiel's cheek again, inhaling the fragrances that made up his lover. He knew that they would get through this, and the prospect of becoming a father was appealing to the hunter. He thought the idea should have scared him, but he'd already 9overcome the hurdle of settling into a steady relationship with no hardships. He knew that fathering a child with Castiel would only add to what they already had.

Castiel felt Dean's body relaxed and gentle against him and knew from the way that Dean stroked his back, crooning gently into his ear that everything would be alright between them.

~~~

Sam caught his brother some time later, and said to Dean - "Hey. You alright? What did Cas say?"

"Said he was pregnant, didn't he?" Dean muttered, with a dry snort through his nose.

"And?" Sam prompted, patiently.

"And what, Sammy?" Dean asked, refusing to meet his brother's gaze.

"What did you do? Are you gonna keep it?" Sam asked.

"The baby?" Dean asked. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm kinda asking, Dean," Sam told him, sighing wearily, already tired of verbal shenanigans with his brother.

"Yeah, I'm keeping the baby. We both are," Dean corrected himself with the first flicker of a smile. "I always wanted a kid, Sammy. I never thought I'd ever be getting one and now look. Cas is having mine. If it was with anyone else but Cas - "

He trailed off, unable to finish his own sentence and he didn't have to. Sam knew already. Dean had been about to say he wouldn't stick around if it had been anyone else but Castiel having Dean‘s child. Sam nodded, remaining silent yet proud that his brother had matured enough to stay with Castiel, even through an unexpected pregnancy ...

~~~

"What's he doing?" Dean asked, words a bare hiss from the side of his mouth at his brother

It was a few weeks later and Castiel was piling up the bedding freshly stripped from the motel room beds and piling them up upon the floor in a mounded heap. He was beginning to add some of Dean's clothing, both fresh and dirty, before finally settling himself into their soft depths gratefully, eyes drifting closed with pleasure. Dean could hear loud purrs of contentment as the angel settled still further into the gentle mounds of combined cotton and denim beneath his coat covered body. His abdomen was already starting to show the first signs of pregnancy, jutting out over his belt in a mounded heap of baby plump, which Dean had to admit was a good look for his lover. Sam had been constantly amused by the way that Dean could never keep his hands from Castiel and his pregnancy for long.

"It looks like he's nesting," Sam hissed back to Dean‘s earlier statement, with a level of perplexity only slightly outmatched by Dean's.

"Can't you ask him?" Dean asked, nudging his brother with one sharp elbow.

"The hell I will. He's your boyfriend. He's carrying your child. You ask him," Sam said, as he pushed his brother forward sharply with one large hand.

Castiel's eyes snapped open when he heard the first stumble of Dean's feet nearby and he turned his intense gaze up towards his lover curiously.

"Sam wondered what you were doing," Dean blurted out, before visibly kicking himself for a stupid response.

"Jerk," Sam muttered darkly behind him.

"Bitch," Dean shot back.

"I am nesting; thank you for your interest, Dean," Castiel said, pointedly, proving that he'd known who it was who'd been asking all along.

"You're not gonna - you know," and Dean pointed to Castiel's abdomen curiously.

"No, Dean, I am nowhere near term yet," the angel said calmly as he passed one hand over his abdomen tenderly. "I am merely becoming settled, in preparation for giving birth at a later time."

"Oh," Dean said, as he looked over his shoulder at his brother.

Sam gave him an - I told you so - look, before he picked up his coat.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked him.

"Out," Sam said. "You want food, don't you?"

"Yup. I want pie," Dean predictably said.

"I would like a burger," Castiel surprisingly said, decisively. "All the trimmings. And onion rings. Two portions."

Dean shot him a surprised smile of pleasure before Sam nodded without much reaction at all.

"You stay with him," Sam said, warningly as he pointed in Dean's direction.

"Dude, seriously. As if leave him in his state," Dean replied in disgust. "I'm not a bitch."

Sam grunted before he left the room, shaking his head over the current state of affairs between his brother and the angel.

~~~~

 

Dean settled down in Castiel's nest, surprised at how warm and cosy it was. He felt the shift of feathers against him, as if Castiel's wings remained unseen somewhere behind him, which at least explained the reason behind the added warmth. The hunter settled down still further, one arm snaking out to settle across his lover's abdomen gently. He stared at Castiel intently, watching as the angel settled into him gratefully, plumped out middle pushed comfortingly against him. Dean smiled at the contact, knowing that his baby was inside the angel's abdomen and he got a warm feeling inside him, suddenly glad he'd stuck around to bring up baby with the angel.

Dean leant forward to pres gentle lips against Castiel's, mouths working together in a wet, sloppy kiss, tongues licking and caressing inside each other's mouths hungrily. Dean's eyes were closed and he felt his dick stiffen against his boxers, stirred into life by the way his pregnant lover was responding to him. He lost himself in that kiss, deepening it and groaning when he felt Castiel's hand pulling at the zipper on his jeans.

His breath blasted and tickled across the angel's kiss roughened lips, eyes fluttering as Castiel dipped his hand inside Dean's boxers, long fingers brushing against the hunter's erection. The angel started stroking him confidently, eyes resting intently upon Dean's face as the hunter became more aroused. The hunter dipped his own hand down and wrapped his fingers around Castiel's, lengthening his strokes and showing him with actions how best to touch him and where, knowing better than Castiel where he liked to be touched. Castiel complied, easily following his unspoken instructions and soon Dean's hand fell away, leaving the angel to pleasure him alone.

Castiel licked his plump lips, gaze still resting upon Dean's face as the hunter groaned loudly, choking off an aroused groan as Castiel continued touching him, pressure perfect against his skin and taut flesh. Dean's hips started rocking from the nest beneath him, fucking his dick into the unrelenting circle of Castiel's long, slender fingers, climax building and tightening his balls. Finally, he came, covering Castiel's fingers with thick ropes of his cum, Castiel's name a whined murmur upon his lips.

He fell back into a lax heap upon the nest beneath his body, eyes drifting closed in threatened sated sleep, before he felt Castiel snuggle into him. Dean felt the weight of the angel's gaze upon him and he cracked one eye open to stare at his lover gently in amusement.

"What?" he asked, a smile making its way from his lips into his voice.

"Please, Dean," Castiel said. "I want to - "

Castiel frowned as though he wasn't sure quite how to put his request to Dean.

"You want to fuck me?" Dean guessed.

"Yes, Dean. I want to fuck you," Castiel repeated and Dean laughed, entranced by the way that the angel's lips formed the words.

"Say that again, Cas, I liked it," he said, as he nuzzled the angel‘s neck with lips and tongue.

Castiel repeated his words, slower this time, voice a little deeper as though he knew that Dean was turned on by his voice and the way his lips formed around the words.

Dean nodded, before he said - "Wait a minute. Don't want Sammy coming in."

Castiel watched as Dean stood, crossing the room to place the "Do not Disturb" sign upon the door handle outside.

"That should keep him out for a while," Dean said with satisfaction, before crossing the room to pull the bottle of lube from the depths of his bag.

He watched as Castiel undressed, before he settled back against his nest. Dean straddled him easily, weight bearing down upon his lover as his hands cupped and caressed Castiel's pregnancy. The angel purred loudly, contentment seeping through his every move and noise before Dean reached over to pick up the lube from where he'd dropped it a few moments previously. He helped Castiel to prepare himself, both fingers breaching Dean until Dean's hand fell away and it was Castiel alone.

Dean shuddered against the feel of Castiel inside him, loving the way that the angel's fingers felt inside him, stretching him wide and loose. Dean grunted softly when Castiel flipped him onto his back, hand still caressing the hunter's hole, fucking into him rapidly.

He supported Castiel as the angel covered his body, dick slowly penetrating him. Castiel threw his head back at the feel of Dean beneath him, the feel of his tight channel sliding easily around his dick and he almost came without even doing a thing. He waited before he started rocking gently against his lover, wings wrapping around Dean‘s body and caressing his skin, his dick, his balls.

Dean groaned, enjoying the feel of his pregnant lover's gentle love making. The sex was as soft and gentle as it had been the first time, bodies rocking together in gentle time and Dean's groans mingled with Castiel's. Dean loved the way that Castiel rode him, hips undulating against his own and dick hard inside him, rubbing him and thrusting deep inside him. Finally he came, spurting over his lover in thick stripes, breath shuddering in his throat at the gentle stimulation of his dick and balls by Castiel‘s wings. He moaned at the feel of Castiel's cum coating him inside, flooding him with a wet, thick rush as the angel climaxed, plump lips stretched wide as he came. They fell back against the nest, hearing the sounds of Sam shifting outside but not caring just yet.

"He can wait," Dean mumbled into Castiel's wing.,

After a while, Dean rolled Castiel onto his back, before easing into his lover, bodies swinging in time as they made love for a second time, Dean felt weak from desire, unable to get enough of Castiel, or his pregnancy. He loved the feel of him beneath him, the feel of his little pregnant bulge against his bare abdomen and he gently caressed the pregnancy making Castiel purr and whimper beneath him.

They climaxed together this time, cum mixing on sweat stained skin, groans mingling as they gently fucked in an angel‘s nest. Eventually, Sam's soft knock on the motel room door announced the younger Winchester's growing impatience through being forced to wait outside.

"Wait a minute," Dean yelled out, before thrusting Castiel's clothes back against his lover's abdomen.

Without speaking, Castiel nodded, large eyes never leaving Dean's face before they dressed in silence, sweaty, cum stained and hot from their exertions. Dean finally rose to admit his brother back into the room, before quickly divulging Castiel's burger and double portion of onion rings from his brother's hands.

"Here, sweetheart, your food," Dean said, as he dumped the food onto Castiel's lap.

Sam snorted gently behind his brother's back, before his voice distinctly muttered - "Must be love. Dean gave Castiel food before taking some for himself."

Dean flashed him the one fingered salute over his shoulder but otherwise remained silent. Sam exchanged a grin with Castiel, knowing that Dean's silence proved a point that the elder Winchester had all but admitted to being in love with Castiel.

"Thanks, Sam," the angel said, deep voice contented.

Sam nodded, wondering if the thank you was for the food or for making Dean own up to his love for the angel silently. Dean however, remained silent still, mouth wrapped solidly around his mouthful of pie happily. Sam contented himself with his pasta salad, and silence ruled over all while they ate ...

~~~~

As the days coalesced into weeks, Castiel's abdomen grew, distending far past the confines of his pants and his shirt would allow. Dean had let the usually slender angel borrow some of his clothing for a time, knowing that his frame was far bigger and more muscular than Castiel's usually. Finally, even Dean had to admit that Castiel needed new clothes.

He found the baggiest t shirt that he owned, which managed to hide most of the angel's pregnancy and transforming him into an overweight man instead. Castiel looked fondly upon Dean all the time that the hunter pulled the shirt over his head, before he said - "Thank you, Dean."

Dean looked a little embarrassed, when Castiel dropped a kiss to his cheek ,before the hunter said - "Don't thank me, yet. We haven't got you new clothes yet."

Castiel remained silent; instead he stared at his lover intently, a radiantly patient glance staining his eyes and his cheeks. Sam looked on with some bemusement before he smiled at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, gruffly.

"You're acting like a married couple," Sam observed.

"Screw you," Dean said, but without real rancor.

Sam wondered if perhaps even Dean thought of his relationship with Castiel as being more like an unofficial marriage now that a baby was on its way rather than just two lovers staying together.

"That's what got him pregnant," Sam said to Dean's statement, as he gestured towards Castiel.

"Shut up. You're talking about the father of my child. Leave him alone," Dean said, as he gave his brother the one fingered salute.

Castiel chuffed out a laugh at that, before turning his liquid blue gaze onto Sam.

"Pregnancy is beautiful, Sam," the angel said. "I am enjoying carrying Dean's child."

Sam looked chastened, as Dean said - "What he said."

"I'm not saying it isn't anything to be celebrated, Cas. It was a joke," Sam said, contritely. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to Dean acting all domestic."

Castiel nodded, before he said - "Oh."

He glanced at Dean curiously as though wondering if the hunter would perhaps be happier elsewhere and Dean shook his head, reading Castiel's question in his eyes.

"I ain't going anywhere, Cas. I'm sticking here with you," he said, stoutly. "You're having my kid; why would I leave you behind? I always wanted a kid."

Castiel smiled, before he slid his arms around Dean's waist.

"Thank you, Dean," he said, quietly.

Dean chuckled awkwardly, before rubbing his lover gently on the back.

Sam watched the exchange with equal parts amusement and bemusement before he asked - "Before you go, I've been meaning to ask. What you gonna name your child when you give birth?"

Dean exchanged a look with Castiel before he said - "I don't rightly know, Sam. I always liked the name Felix for a boy."

"You did? I didn't know that," Sam said, in surprise.

"The subject of kids never came up, did it?" Dean asked, roughly.

"Not with you, it didn't. Or at least you never said anything to me about it," Sam said, gently. "I didn't think you wanted an apple pie life."

"Dean likes apple pie," Castiel interjected, with confusion.

"Not that kind of apple pie, Cas," Dean laughed, as he gave Castiel a one armed hug. "It's a turn of phrase, sweetheart. And, this isn't what you'd call a normal situation, is it?"

He laid one hand on Castiel's abdomen proudly, as he glanced down at the angel's pregnancy with some wonder.

"And that helps, does it? Don't answer that," Sam said, with a sigh. "Okay, so if you have a boy, he's Felix. What if you have a girl?"

Dean grimaced as though he wasn't sure how to reply.

"I like the name Amelia," Castiel said, quietly.

"Like Jimmy's wife?" Sam questioned, with some surprise.

"Yes," Castiel said. "I thought it might be nice to honor Jimmy somehow and thought this the best way to do it."

"I like Amelia," Dean said.

Sam quirked his eyebrows at the elder Winchester and received another one fingered salute.

"Not Jimmy's wife, dude," Dean said. "I'm sure she's nice and all, but she's not my type."

"You have a type?" Sam asked, in feigned disbelief.

"Hey, you make me sound like a whore," Dean said.

At Sam's silence, Dean grinned.

"I don't do that any more, Sam. I have Cas," and Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's cheek quickly, lips making a brief pecking sound against the angel's cheek. "He's my type."

"Good," Sam said, with a grin. "I'm glad."

Dean didn't ask what Sam meant and neither did Castiel.

"So it's agreed then? Felix for a boy, and Amelia for a girl?" Dean asked, tone more intimate as he addressed Castiel.

Sam grinned to himself, surprised at his brother's gentle tones, and obviously devoted manner, not expecting Dean Winchester to be like that with anyone. He was glad however, that Dean had grown up at last, deciding to settle down with one person at last and make a go of a steady relationship like most adults did.

"Amelia-Rose," Castiel insisted, to which Sam made an approving sound.

Dean nodded in his own approval, before he said - "Amelia-Rose. Nice. Okay, it's agreed. Felix and Amelia-Rose."

There was silence then and Sam broke it by shifting uncomfortably, feet making a loud noise against the carpet beneath his boots. He distracted Dean and Castiel's intense stare, locked gazes finally breaking as they stared at him instead, almost accusingly.

"Hadn't you best get off? The shops will be closing soon," Sam said pointedly as he gestured towards Castiel's clothing. "He can't wear those forever you know."

"Right," Dean said, before he nodded at his brother. "Shall we go?"

This last was directed towards Castiel, who nodded once, bright blue eyes excited for the afternoon ahead.

~~~

Sam was still in the motel room, packing when the lovers returned. Castiel was wearing a new soft blue shirt, easily big enough to cover his pregnancy while allowing him to grow bigger still. His dark blue jeans were large and still stiff, but looked quite comfortable. Sam couldn't believe the difference in the angel. Already glowing from his pregnancy, the change in clothing added to his radiance, making him look more human instead of the stiff angel in Jimmy's old clothing. Sam wondered if Castiel would return to Jimmy's suit and coat when he'd delivered the baby but thought it best to cross that bridge when they came to it.

"Doesn't he look gorgeous?" Dean asked, proudly, as soon as they came in.

"Matter of opinion, but I guess so," Sam muttered.

At Dean's disgusted look, Sam continued with - "What? He's your boyfriend, Dean, not mine."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're not gay for angels like some people, right?" Dean asked, tartly.

"That's not what I said, Dean. You know I support you and Cas being together. Cas knows that, don't you, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Leave him out of it," Dean said.

"No, Dean, I won't be left out of it," Castiel said, surprisingly, making Dean immediately shut up. "And he's right. He's been nothing but supportive all the way through our relationship. In fact, if I may remind you, he's the one who got us together in the first place."

Dean had the presence of mind to look embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry, dude," he muttered, with barely a glance at his brother.

"Don't strain yourself, Dean, but apology accepted anyway," Sam muttered back.

"Good, now can we go? I think we were supposed to be at Bobby's at five," Castiel reminded them.

Sam muttered a response before walking from the room, carrying his full bag with him. The door closed behind him, yet still he heard Dean's response to Castiel.

"I love it when you get all commanding, Cas," he said, and Sam held back his laughter until Dean couldn't hear it.

~~~

Dean drummed his fingers against his thigh as he waited not so patiently for Castiel to return. The smell of heavily glazed donuts wafted up from the box seated on his lap, tantalizing the hunter's senses and making him hungry. He licked his lips, mind filled with thoughts of thick, crackling sugar and fluffy dough and the sudden explosion of sweetness across his tongue. He knew that he shouldn't be eating them, as they were for Castiel and his pregnancy driven cravings for donuts, yet still he could not resist reaching out to pluck a donut from the box.

"Better hurry up, sweetheart, or I'll eat them all," Dean muttered as he bit lustily into the donut clutched between sugar coated fingertips.

His eyes closed and he huffed out a pleased note at the delicious taste of the donut sweeping over his tongue. He chewed quickly, enjoying the contrast of the sweet sugar counteracting the fried taste of the dough beneath, soaking up some of the oil and cleaning his palate as he ate. Within seconds the donut was gone leaving Dean staring at the ceiling and contemplating eating another.

Dean plucked another heavily glazed donut from the box balanced in his lap, eyes closing as his teeth broke into the thick layer of sugar crust to the fried treat beneath. He moaned in satisfaction around his mouthful, eyes closing fully as he chewed at the donut, tongue lapping out to lick the sugar coating his lips, transferred from the donut clutched between his fingers.

He heard the by now familiar sounds of Castiel's wings rustling through the air and felt the faint backdraft of the angel's feathers stirring air against his skin. He took another bite of thick glazed donut before opening his eyes to turn his gaze to Castiel. The hunter raised one hand in a forestalling gesture as he chewed rapidly, trying to clear his mouth of his chosen treat.

Castiel watched him, gaze tracking every movement that the hunter made, ripe lips parted as he breathed slow and deep. One hand was clutched into a balled fist by his side while the other rested protectively over his abdomen, long fingers caressing his pregnant bump gently. He watched as Dean's sugar crusted lips curved into a smile as the hunter patted the bed beside him with a greasy hand.

"Hello, Dean," he said, deep voice a comforting rumble beside him.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, clearing his throat from crumbs from the donut. "Sit down, sweetheart."

Castiel gave him a long slow nod, remaining silent as he perched by his lover. He swung his legs up onto the bed, settling his coat around his pregnant frame fastidiously. His pregnant stomach jutted out over the top of his pants, forming a homely mound that Dean reached out to caress tenderly. The hunter dipped his head and pressed a tender kiss to the angel's pregnancy proudly, smiling against the protruding bump when Castiel laid a proud hand upon the back of the hunter's head. Dean finally pulled away before he finished his donut, watching as Castiel shifted his pregnant frame against the bed to gain a more comfortable position. Finally, it seemed as though the angel was settled, feathers no longer so visibly ruffled as he turned large blue eyes onto Dean.

His gaze drifted down to the box still half filled with sugar coated donuts, as Dean plucked another from its cardboard prison. Castiel watched him, gaze tracking the progress of his lover's hand as Dean lifted his donut to his lips. The hunter hid a smile behind his donut, taking a sugary bite as his teeth crunched through the thick layer of sugar encasing the fried dough. He chewed, moaning for emphasis as the angel watched him closely, plump lips parting as his gaze become riveted by Dean's mouth working, moving as he chewed.

Dean finally stopped teasing his lover, leaning into press a kiss to Castiel's parted lips, slipping him his tongue and feeling Castiel suck gently upon him. The angel suckled every last piece of sugar from Dean's mouth, enjoying the taste of donut masking the taste of Dean. He accepted the donut from Dean's hands when the hunter brushed its sugar encrusted treat across his plush lips. The angel took the bait, biting down and chasing the donut, when Dean drew it away, licking crumbs from his lips and removing every last trace of sugar from the ripe silken surfaces of his lips.

Dean finally set his box of donuts aside, before he swung Castiel into his lap, ass settling over his erect dick gently. Castiel leant in, pressing his mouth against Dean's and stealing kiss after sugar coated kiss down upon his lover's mouth, licking his way inside the hunter's mouth and caressing the inside of Dean's mouth. The angel pulled away, staring at Dean intently and Dean read the angel's need in his eyes, need to be fucked, pleading intensity turning his gaze liquid and tender.

"Please Dean," Castiel said, leaning in to nuzzle Dean's neck gently. "I want you."

"Okay," Dean said, one large hand pressed against Castiel's pregnancy tenderly, caressing the bulge.

Castiel swung away, before he removed his coat and pants, erection clearly defined against the pre-cum stained fabric of his boxers. Dean watched him, gaze resting heavily upon the angel's dick and abdomen as the angel leant in to retrieve the long forgotten box of donuts from his lover's lap. The angel stole one of the donuts, and started to eat as he gestured with his free hand for Dean to undress.

The hunter climbed from the bed eagerly, removing his clothes with practiced ease until he was completely naked. He retrieved the lube from his bag and by the time he'd turned back to his lover, he noticed that a second donut had followed the first. Castiel was even licking the remains of sugar from around his mouth, eyes half closed and cast down to stare at the floor lazily.

"Sweetheart, are you gonna take off your chirt?" Dean asked, needing to see Castiel's pregnancy more than ever.

He didn't know why he found it such a turn on, yet he did. He wondered if it was because the life that was growing inside Castiel was created by him and that life would soon arrive and be theirs. Castiel nodded silently, and did as Dean had asked, slipping first his jacket, his tie then the confines of his white short from around his body. Dean's eyes skimmed over the surface of Castiel's protruding stomach and smiled appreciatively.

"You're so hot," the hunter murmured, making Castiel smile for the first time in days. "Now get on the bed."

The angel did as Dean had asked, swinging his thicker frame onto the springy mattress, and waiting for Dean to climb on beside him. The hunter slicked up his fingers with the lube he still held, before teasing Castiel with one wet finger against his hole. The angel whined deep in his throat, need evident in his tone as he pushed back onto the hunters hand, needing Dean inside him. The hunter grinned but didn't immediately comply; instead he satisfied himself by caressing the tight mound of muscles around the angel's entrance, enjoying the strangled moans falling from his lover's mouth.

Eventually he breached his lover, pushing in and waiting for Castiel to adjust to the intrusion, before he started loosening him. Castiel rocked back onto Dean's hand, whining when Dean added another finger and started fucking into him eagerly. Dean smiled at the sound his lover made, distinctly hearing his own name passing through his lover's lips.

Finally he pulled away and settled back against the headboard, stroking his own erection gently and coating himself with glistening lube. Castiel sat back upon the bed and watched him, eyes wide as Dean's gaze met his. Their gazes locked and held, mutual need passing one to the other as Dean continued touching himself. Tension was thick in the air and the heavy scent of arousal made it all the thicker. Finally, the hunter's hand fell away and his erection was exposed to the light.

Castiel straddled Dean eagerly, legs swinging and sliding around the hunter's body, and his pregnancy bumped comfortingly up against Dean's abdomen. Finally Castiel sank down upon Dean's erection, back arching and breath shuddering in his throat as their bodies rocked in time upon the bed, Castiel's spread around Dean's body. He thrust himself onto Dean's dick, groans working in his throat as his movements became harsher, more rapid and urgent.

Dean supported his lover with both hands, his fingers digging into Castiel's naked sides harshly as the angel fucked himself onto Dean's dick. Dean moaned, little whispering whines caught in his throat as he rested his forehead upon Castiel's bare chest. He felt weak, unable to do anything but meet Castiel thrust for thrust, his body slamming into Castiel's tight heat again and again. Finally he came, spurting deep inside his lover, a shuddering drawn out whimper of Castiel's name coughing from his throat as he spurted thick ropes of his seed inside him. Castiel reached down and started jerking off, wrist snapping as he rubbed at the hard shaft between his legs, thumb rubbing over the slit purposefully.

Deeeeeaaan," he moaned, still rocking onto Dean's softening member, need apparent in his voice. "Deeean."

He came, coating the fingers of his hand with spurts of cum pulsing from his throbbing dick and covering Dean's sweat stained abdomen with ropes of it. His back arched, neck straining and exposed as he shuddered, riding his orgasm to the last. Dean watched him, held him and enjoyed the sight of his lover undone as he usually wasn't. The only time hat Dean ever saw Castiel this unrestrained was when they were making love. Dean loved the sight of his lover so relaxed and uninhibited, knowing that this was the real Castiel, the Castiel no one but him ever had the fortune to see. He knew from experience now that angels were sensual beings, all about sensations and exploring different things, and Dean knew just how much exploring Castiel liked to do.

He reached for another donut and pressed it eagerly to Castiel's plump lips, waiting until the angel started eating from his hand, dick still sheathed inside his lover's ass. He waited, watching as Castiel slowly demolished the sugar crusted treat, eyes resting purposefully on Dean as the pink tip of his tongue swept over the soft surfaces of his lips.

"Here, sweetheart, have some more," the hunter murmured as he lifted another donut to Castiel's mouth when the first one was gone.

He watched as Castiel demolished it, before turning pleading eyes onto him again. The hunter smiled, glad suddenly that Sam had opted to get his own room for the night. The hunter knew that it would take all night to satisfy their cravings; Castiel's need for donuts to satisfy his pregnancy cravings and Dean's own craving for Castiel and his body. They exchanged a secret smile between them, before Dean lifted another donut from the box, glad there was still a few left ...

~~~

"What's he doing?" Bobby asked as he watched Castiel building a nest even bigger and grander than he had in the motel rooms, due to the amount of soft things found around Bobby's house.

Dean felt a little guilty that the nest had to take up so much space in the living room, but he didn't have the heart nor the inclination to tell Castiel to move it. He especially couldn't disagree when he saw the large pair of happy blue eyes peering out at him periodically from the nest's depths.

"He's making a nest," Dean said, voice bland. "You know how I told you Cas was pregnant? Seems like angels nest."

"They do, do they? Well, tell him to keep the chirping down, will ya?" Bobby groused as he walked away to start cooking the dinner. "Eggs and bacon do ya, boy?"

"That's fine," Dean said, stomach growling at the mere thought of greasy food.

"I wasn't talking to you, Dean. I was talking to Cas. He needs food for the pregnancy," Bobby said.

"Touchy," Dean said. "Sweetheart, did you hear that? Bobby wants to know if you'd like eggs and bacon."

"Yes, Dean. Thank you, Bobby," Castiel said, gravely. "I shall eat it in here."

Dean exchanged a long suffering glance with Bobby, before he said - "Guess I'll be doing the same, Bobby. Don't want to leave him alone for too long."

He looked away, as though waiting to be called out on such a girly sentiment but no recriminations ever came.

"That's good, son, good you're looking after him. Don't leave him," Bobby advised kindly. "I think it's about time you idjit boys settled down and I think Cas is good for you."

"Yeah, me too," Dean murmured quietly.

Castiel still heard him anyway and his smile up at Dean was well worth being overheard in the hunter's opinion. Bobby, also catching the smile, grinned himself, before turning away again to cook the dinner.

"Get Sam will ya, Dean? At least one Winchester can sit at table with me," Bobby said when the cooking was almost done.

Dean grunted his assent before leaving, returning moments later with Sam in tow, fresh from having a decent shower. The foursome soon settled down to eat, Sam and Bobby at the table, while Dean and Castiel disappeared together in the angel's nest. From the sounds emanating from the jumble of sheets and laundry, there seemed to be as much kissing and groping going on as eating, yet neither Bobby nor Sam commented upon it. Neither were surprised when Dean emerged some time later, covered in kisses and bruises upon his neck to ask if there was more food going. Bobby had to give the boy credit for not looking embarrassed by his kiss stained lips and cheeks.

~~~

The time eventually came when Castiel was due to give birth. Bobby decided he didn't want to be anywhere near the house when it happened, driving into town instead to stock up on food and necessary hunting equipment, such as bullets and water to be blessed. He also had promised he'd bring back baby supplies at Dean's insistence, despite Dean and Castiel already having enough necessary items already. Sam, on a whim, accompanied Bobby, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the house. Dean initially wasn't pleased, calling them craven traitors for skipping out and leaving them in Castiel's time of need, to which Sam had announced he was surprised that Dean even knew what craven meant.

"Smart-ass," Dean had yelled, before kicking the pair out himself.

Bobby had laughed at that, thinking to himself that the boy didn't seem to even know what he wanted , let alone what was good for Castiel. He drove away, Sam sitting beside him in his beat up Chevelle, finally leaving the expectant lovers alone.

Dean didn't have to wait long until Castiel started going into labor, contractions wracking his body yet Dean was surprised and more than a little concerned over how quiet Castiel was. The angel seemed to bear the pain without a whimper or a cry, when Dean knew that if it was him giving birth, he'd be screaming the house down. He shuddered and forced his mind from thoughts of babies and where they might come from, before cradling his lover against his body, telling Castiel to breathe, when to push even though he wasn't sure what he was doing. He copied things he'd seen on Dr Sexy MD, thinking that if anyone knew what they were doing, it would be Dr Sexy. He encouraged Castiel, rained kisses down upon his quiet head and stayed with him until finally, the baby had been delivered, squalling, red and most definitely a girl.

Dean lifted the baby free of Castiel's body, wiping the skin clean with part of the angel's nest, a smile brightening his face as he stared down at his daughter. One single tear tracked down his face when the little girl wriggled and kicked in his arms, arms flailing and legs flying before he laid her down in Castiel's waiting arms.

"We have a daughter, Cas; look at her. She's beautiful, just like you," Dean said, laying a kiss upon Castiel's temple. "She's got her daddy's eyes."

"All babies have blue eyes, Dean," Castiel said, wearily, with clear amusement in his tone.

"What do you know? Shut up," Dean said, with a laugh of his own.

"I have seen babies, before, you know," Castiel said. "I saw you when you were born."

Dean leant away in surprise and stared at Castiel.

"Really? You saw me?" he asked.

"Yes and you had blue eyes too," Castiel confirmed. "I like you better with green, though."

Dean chuffed out a laugh at that, before he said - "Heh, see. We were meant to be together, even from birth. I guess Mom was right when she said angels were watching over me. I had a very special one, even from birth."

"I told you we'd be together in Heaven. Even from birth, I knew we would be," Castiel said.

"If you weren't an angel, that would be kind of creepy, you know," Dean said, suddenly.

"I did not mean it that way, Dean," Castiel said, blandly, as he stared down into his daughter's face proudly.

"I know, baby, I know," Dean said, gently, as he leant forward to peel one side of the sheet back to stare down at his daughter. "She's so beautiful."

"Yes, Dean, she is," Castiel said, proudly. "Little Amelia-Rose."

Dean smiled at that, unable to take his eyes from the little life held securely in his lover's arms, yet still he was surprised when Castiel said something he'd never said before, at least to Dean.

"I love you, Dean" the angel said, softly, a proud look upon his face as he stared at Dean.

Dean opened his mouth, wanting to protest, every instinct in his body screaming to protest, but for once he kept the impulse to a dull roar, knowing that he was apt to run the moment if he said that he wasn't worth it. Instead, he chose his words carefully, knowing that he meant every single one of them, and glad that now he finally had someone to say them to.

"I love ya, too, sweetheart," he said, before leaning in to press a kiss against Castiel's mouth, framing his face with his hands as they kissed over their newborn baby girl, forming a perfect little tableau in an angel's nest.

They were still kissing when Bobby and Sam finally came back, curiously peering down at the newest addition to their small family. Dean looked up at his brother and Bobby, before he smiled, lips shaking slightly as he laid one protective hand on his daughter.

"We've got a baby girl, guys," he said, as Castiel settled proudly into Dean's side, still clutching the baby gently.

"Yeah, we see that," Sam said with a grin, eyes riveted upon the little life he was now an uncle of.

"You'd best feed her, then I'll bathe her for ya, get her cleaned up," Bobby offered, as he grinned proudly at the new parents. "You'd best rest after that."

Dean nodded, and waited while Castiel fed the baby, one arm slung possessively around Castiel's shoulders as he did so. Sam remained nearby watching as Bobby hustled about the kitchen, throwing a few plates of food together, before he took the baby from Castiel to clean her. Dean helped Castiel to his feet before taking him to the bathroom to clean his lover up. Sam remained in the living room, listening to the sounds of domestic life happening all around him and he smiled. He had no doubt that Dean and Castiel would make great parents, and as he looked down upon the face of his niece later that evening while Dean and Castiel slept, he knew that his marked another chapter in their life together. He was only glad that he'd been there to witness at least part of it, to see the hope for their future with his own eyes held in the arms of her proud and doting parents.

~fini~


End file.
